


3 - "it's that simple"

by cyn_00



Series: Moreid one shots [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Comfort, Dry Humping, Episode: s05e21 Exit Wounds, Fluff, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mild Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Spencer Reid, Relationship Advice, Relationship Issues, Secret Relationship, Touching, Worried Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00
Summary: Inspired byseason 5, episode 21("Exit wounds"it's the one where there are only 4 rooms available and Morgan says the iconic "I'm not sleeping with Reid"). Kinda smutty but like not really? If there was a warning in between 'teen and up' and 'mature' it would probably be it
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Moreid one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746199
Comments: 7
Kudos: 268





	3 - "it's that simple"

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I think this is one of my worst works. That line is such a great prompt and I kinda wasted it. In my defense though, I was inexperienced back when I wrote it- if I had the nerve I'd re-write it altogether. *a thousand months later* **SIKE!** I _did_ basically re-write it.

_[Link to the Tumblr post](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/190984876276/moreid-one-shot-3) _

* * *

"We only have 4 rooms guys, I'm sorry..." the host said, with an apologetic look on her face. 

Reid's heart began to beat faster and faster.

"..f- four rooms? But we are-"

"I'm not sleeping with Reid." Morgan interrupted him.

That was _harsh_ , Reid thought. They hadn't told anyone about their "thing" but, honestly, it was needless to say: literally everyone on the team had known for years that _something_ was going on between those two. They avoided to display affection in front of them, but that was it. Not necessarily to persuade them that they weren't a couple, but simply because it's not very appropriate to do so in a working context.

So there really was no reason for Morgan to say that, especially since he did NOT say it with an ironic tone - he seemed very much serious. He could've just shut up and let the others pick their roommates: since JJ and Emily _always_ roomed together as well as Hotch and Rossi, while Garcia sure as hell wanted a room all for herself and her things; they would've probably ended up in the same room, without making all that fuss. Now, the others surely were suspecting something was up.

Reid, sitting on the couch, looked up at him with confusion in his eyes, not bothering to hide his offended and somewhat betrayed expression. 

Morgan returned the glance, one that spoke the words: _"I had to do it."_

No, he did not HAVE to do it.

Spencer tried to avoid dwelling on such frustration and shifted his focus on the fact that, at that point, he would probably end up with Penelope. Which, actually, he didn't mind. They were like siblings after all.

But no:

"You are staying with me, hun." Garcia told Morgan with tender eyes. THEY paired together.

That came like a punch in Spencer's stomach. Of course he knew there was nothing romantic between them? Duh? Penelope surely found Derek attractive - but, who _didn't_ \- and Derek cared deeply for her, but not like you would care for a _sister_ : their relationship was NOT the same as her and Spencer's. However, even if Morgan and Garcia joked around all day long, everyday; it was well acknowledged that they meant none of that - clearly sexual - teasing. It would be the weirdest thing. It was their little show. Somehow, Spencer had seemingly forgotten about that for a second there. 

And, indeed, the sensation in his chest was comparable to someone splitting his heart in half with a dagger. He just couldn't help it, his feelings for Derek were deep to the point of overpowering his rational part, the one that knew all that paranoia was pointless. He'd never felt like that for anyone before and, unexpectedly, neither had Derek - he had told him, SEVERAL times. So why in the world did he feel the need to do that? 

"Of course babygirl, but don't fantasize too much." Derek answered with a smirk, caressing Penelope's cheek.

Morgan had no problem at all with it. He truthfully did not understand why the air had suddenly become so thick, right after he'd pronounced those 5 words: he simply didn't want the others to know yet - officially, that is. Spencer and him had talked about it in depth. He didn't do anything wrong, did he?

It was only after having managed to decipher the feelings and unsaid words behind the look in his boyfriend's eyes, stuck on him through that whole conversation, that something in his mind finally clicked: _what the fuck had he just done?_

Besides Derek and Spencer, no one else on the team was paying too much attention to that interaction anyway. JJ was a second away from falling asleep on the couch, Emily was carefully shifting her eyes between the three of them - amused, frankly: she was the one who always picked up on the teasing and exchange of looks - while Hotch and Rossi, ever the dads of the team, were simply shooting mildly scolding and impatient looks at them. They wouldn't have been surprised either way: whether Morgan had slept with Reid or with Garcia. Plus, they were too tired to care, or add to the bickering.

And it's exactly because they were too tired, that none of the three involved discussed further afterwards. They went to bed and that was it.

The next morning, Derek woke up early. It was still a bit dark, might have been 5 am. It may sound stupid, but he couldn't sleep at the idea that they would all have felt way more comfortable and rested better if Spencer and him had slept in the same room. Like, yes: it was _that_ simple. And all of that was his fault.

The shifting of blankets woke up Penelope. She saw her roommate sitting on the edge of the mattress, and figured it was time to discuss all that.

"You should talk to him, baby." she said softly. 

Derek didn't think she'd realize the ridiculous situation he had put them in, also because she had kinda contributed to it. She could have said no, after all... no, _actually_ , that would have made it even more embarrassing, if she had insisted on him and Spencer sleeping in the same room with apparently no reason.

"Talk to who?" Derek tried to play dumb. Which _never_ worked with Penelope. 

"Come ooon. I don't need to be a profiler to pick up what was going on last night." she replied knowingly. 

Derek sighed.

"I only played along because if I hadn't, the situation would've become waaay more awkward than it already was. Like, high school-teenage-drama awkward." she managed to put a half-hearted smile on the other's face. 

"so yeah, just tell him that I'm on your side. And by 'your' I mean Der-Der + Spencey's side. I know that he knows it, but he needs to hear it from you. He trusts you, and that's pretty dang hard for him, you know that." Penelope reasoned. 

"I know." Derek admitted, sighing once again. "I shouldn't have said it in front of everyone, like I'm ashamed of him. That's the thing- cause I'm NOT , I'm not ashamed of us. I could never." he paused for a second, pushing back the impulse of blurting out to Garcia his feelings for the genius.

"He wouldn't be feeling like that if I'd just told him privately that I wanted to stay with you just tonight- you know _why_ I did that, right? I know coming with us on cases freaks you out a lil...thought my presence would help with that." Derek shrugged.

"Yeah honey, I know why you did that." she replied reassuringly, giving him some sort of pity-face.

Said face morphed into a smirk. 

"...I'm not the one who needed your presence though, Chocolate Thunder."

Derek shot her a _certain_ look, snorting. 

"Pfft, come on now, we sleep together every other night so it's not like he would've missed me or anyth-"

"Wait- so you guys LIVE together?? Oh my God, I have to update my Tumblr blog now." she cut him off, squealing. Morgan swore she looked like she was about to jump on the bed. 

He laughed. "Some days we stay alone but most of the times yeah, we go home together. Mine or his."

Penelope funneled all her strength into containing a _"awww"._

Silence.

Derek took her hand. "Thank you babygirl. You're the best, you know that. I don't need to tell you no more."

Penelope winked and gave him a kiss on the cheek, trying to get back to sleep shortly after.

Morgan got dressed in 2 minutes at most: he wanted to talk to Spencer before everyone else's alarms got off and they all had to get back to work.

He headed out and quietly made his way toward Spencer's room, which was upstairs along with Hotch and Rossi's.

He was just about to knock, when Spencer opened the door, already with his shirt on, putting on his tie. He probably hadn't slept much, too.

Reid looked genuinely surprised.

He honestly thought he'd be the one who, in the end, would've had to go talk to Morgan to sort that whole thing out, like the annoying kid who complains about everything. He thought the others saw him that way - actually, they didn't. They thought he was annoying because he always played - and _was_ \- genius, not because sometimes he got involved in...you know, _things_. Work related or not. They all did - it was only human. But Reid had always felt this pressure, this duty upon him of having to be _more_ , to dissuade them from thinking he was young and clumsy and had only his IQ to offer. 

"Can we talk for a sec?" Derek broke the awkward silence. 

"I- I was actually heading downstairs to look for a thing in the files that came to my mind last night". That was true, in fact.

"...couldn't really sleep that much." he added, murmuring.

Derek sighed. He wanted to get over with that whole misunderstanding he'd caused and simply get back to cuddling him and kissing his neck until he was a chuckling mess and calling him his pretty boy.

"C'mon, kid. You know already what I gotta tell you." he decided to say, giving up on his pride.

"Yeah." Spencer replied with an apprehensive tone, and finally let him in.

Derek went to sit on the bed, while Spencer stayed up: he, too, didn't want to make things overly dramatic. It's not like Derek actually cheated on him, for God's sake.

"I don't even know what to say, honestly...I know what you're thinking. I know you got offended not because I paired up with Penelope but because I said it like...like _that._ " Derek blurted out, a sincere look of regret on his face. 

"...yeah, that's the point." Spencer simply said, looking down at his feet. He thought for a bit of what he would say next - how could he phrase it without sounding all whiny and desperate for his boyfriend's undivided attention?

"Look, I- I know that Garcia doesn't like sleeping alone when she comes with us, honestly I knew you'd probably prefer to room with her before even hearing you say it, so it wasn't THAT what bothered me I-...I just...I think it wasn't necessary to say it like, like sleeping with me is an adamant NO...? I know you don't want them to suspect anything but...they _know_ , Derek" he was now looking at him, smiling lopsidedly in resignation. "...maybe you even made it worse."

Derek nodded silently. What could he reply? Spencer was right. Admittedly, it had taken him a bit too long, but ultimately he'd realized what he'd said was straight up _dumb_. It would've been unrighteous to define it as anything short of that. And _God_ , the look Spencer was giving him...

Then, a stupid - oh, _so stupid_ \- question popped into his head. After meditating for a while on whether it was fair for him to point that out or not, he decided he couldn't refrain from asking.

"...isn't it kinda like...if you chose to share the room with JJ, though?" The tone he used meant: _"please_ _don't kill me because I thought about it."_

Reid didn't answer immediately; instead, he frowned. He honestly didn't expect Morgan to bring that up, to use the fact that he had a crush on JJ - 5 years before? - to make himself feel less guilty. He didn't even think that could be a valid argument to use for... _anything_ , frankly. Ever. Plus, the question was simply off topic: he figured Derek had wanted to ask for a while - about his "thing" for JJ - and had arranged the question in a way that could somewhat fit that specific argument, to get all of it off his chest at once.

It would have been way worse - Reid choosing to sleep with JJ compared to Morgan choosing to sleep with Garcia - to be fair. That would be his conclusion, if he really had to spend a minute to think about that pointless question. It took Spencer a few breaths - an attempt to contain his rising impatience and the urge to flat-out snap at the man - before he could gather the words to break the concept down for Derek.

"...It would have been so much worse, actually. Because I used to really like JJ like _that_ , instead you never liked Garcia like that." Spencer reasoned, looking like he had to add something. Hence, although those few words had already convinced him, Derek waited. Not interrupting the other's train of thought was the minimum he could do to unspokenly show him his gratitude for not having lashed out.

"...but I _didn't_ do it. Because I don't like her like that anymore." Spencer finally said, lowering his voice shyly and dropping his gaze to concentrate on toying with a half-unsewn button of his shirt that was threatening to fall at any moment. "I like _you_ like that."

Derek smiled at how _sweet_ the way he chose to say it was. Dammit, he was _this_ close to grabbing him and kiss that ridiculous blush away from that ridiculously pretty face of his.

"A'ight. Made your point." he chose to say, instead. "I'm an asshole."

Spencer nodded vigorously, chuckling, before deciding to lessen the tension between them by sitting on the bed beside the man.

There were a few seconds of silence. Not a heavy, guilty silence though, more like a silence sprung from the relief of truly having nothing else to say to each other.

Derek moved just a little closer and finished what Spencer had left unfinished when he'd come to the door: tying his tie.

Spencer looked at him with heart eyes, putting a hand on his cheek. "You look tired." he said. 

"I know. You too. Still the prettiest boy out here though, don't get me wrong..." _finally_ , he could say it.

Spencer didn't have the time to answer or even smile: Derek inched closer and kissed him chastely. For now.

"Do we have to get back to work yet?" he then asked against his lips, knowing that Spencer couldn't help but check his watch - 5:30 am - and answer:

"We probably have at least half an hour."

Derek smirked and kissed a certain _spot_ behind his boyfriend’s ear. As a reaction to that, Spencer's eyes fluttered close for a second, before he decided - unexpectedly on the other's part - to grab Derek's shoulders, holding onto them to help himself straddle his lap. 

He undid his tie once again, ruining the meticulous work his boyfriend had done in adjusting it a minute before, and cupped Derek's face between his hands to kiss him passionately. Tongue all over the place, heavy breath against his damp lips, not-so-innocent moans slipping out here and there: "chaste" wasn't quite the word, now.

Derek gasped out of the kiss.

" _Whoa_ \- alright, kid". He untucked Spencer's shirt from his pants and snaked his cold hands underneath it, around his small waist - not without earning from him a hitched breath and a twitch of legs.

" _Shit-_ " Spencer cursed at the sensation.

One of his hands reached behind to get a firm grip of Derek's knee, so that he could lift his body just enough to shift the position of his legs, from being folded on themselves at either side of the other's thighs, to encircling his waist, crossing his ankles securely behind his back as his bulge was pressed even more against the man's toned abdomen.

Derek hissed and laid a sloppy kiss on Spencer's chin - it was more tongue than anything.

" _Oh baby-_ you should _not_ have done that." he panted against the other man's Adam's apple, before rolling over to place Spencer beneath him, and his long legs didn't but tighten around his hips.

Spencer gasped. "M- maybe, if you'd chosen to sleep with _me-_ " his phrase was cut off halfway by Derek's hands cupping his face all of a sudden, and his thumb pressing onto his swollen bottom lip - not that he remembered how he'd planned to continue, considering the way those movements happening _downwards_ were turning to mush all his grey matter.

"I'm definetly regretting it" Derek murmured, as the look in his eyes sweetened and he placed a peck on the gap between Spencer's brows, before burying his face in his curls.

" _But Imma make it up to you._ " he whispered in Spencer's ear, unbuttoning his shirt without taking it off completely to expose his pale, soft-skinned, bony torso. 

The slim man lying underneath him didn't have the time to answer because, immediately after pronouncing the words, Derek straightened up to pull his own t-shirt off - which made the genius' brain short-circuit for a second - and bent down to kiss his stomach. He really _was_ making it up to him, wasn't he.

Derek's lips flowed wet and slow on Spencer's skin, taking all the time in the world to taste it on his tongue - like they didn't have to get back to work in 30 minutes to _catch a serial killer -_ while his hands were firm on his boyfriend's waist as if he was afraid he could slip away from his grip. 

Spencer closed his eyes and let out a series of short, humid breaths as a content, almost inebriated and open-mouthed smile graced his lips. He knew exactly _where_ Derek was aiming, and even feeling a stinging remainder of annoyance in the pit of his skull at his earlier mention of that thing with JJ, he couldn't find a reason legit enough to bring himself to stop him.

Not that Morgan didn't know how to sort things out with words, and had to bribe him with sex - on the contrary, _he_ was the one who always had the right things to say out of the two. Out of anyone, to be fair. But THAT was to not leave things weird between them. Plus, there was simply nothing more to say on the matter - at least not that Spencer could recall, while the man's tongue was doing something really _wicked_ to his belly button.

All those thoughts running randomly through Spencer's head were abruptly interrupted by Derek's face raising up again to kiss his neck, one hand behind his head to massage his scalp through his curls as he did that: it was the combination that more than any other made Spencer's bones melt to jelly.

A few seconds into that, just to be sure, Derek's free hand slowly split its way downwards in between their bodies to cup Spencer's - by that point - _rock_ -hard-on through his corduroy pants, definitely tangible despite the thick fabric. 

Spencer completely gave up on trying to keep his limbs somewhat composed and spread his legs, while his arms remained tightly secured around Derek's broad body, clinging onto his muscular back with his finger pads. His hips spasmed upwards to lean into the kneading motions of the man's deft fingers, every now and then being thrust down into the mattress by the intense pressure of his hand.

In the exact moment Derek decided to slowly shift that very hand from _outside_ Spencer's pants to _inside_ them, and Spencer held his breath for a second at the sensation of his palm, that oozed a head-spinning wave of heat caused by the previous incessant friction against the rough fabric, and was now sliding against his throbbing member only through a thin layer of cotton- THAT's when everything stopped.

It was 5:45. The alarms got off.

"Oh c'mon!" Derek groaned in complaint a bit too loudly, letting himself fall over the other man's light body.

Spencer was already trying to steady his breathing, shifting to work-mode in advance, but Derek - obviously on purpose - decided to _not_ move that hand of his from were it was; the weight of his body only pressing it more against Spencer's tentatively softening member.

Did he really have to ask...?

"D- Der?"

"Mh?" the other mumbled against Spencer's neck.

"First- uhm- _first_ , you're breaking my bones, and-" he swallowed. "and second, your- your _hand_ ?"

He felt Derek's knowing grin against his skin.

"What about it, pretty boy?" he feigned innocence.

Spencer sighed.

" _You know it._ " he said in a tone that should've come off as scolding.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Alright. Just because we gotta get back to work and we've made the others suspicious enough already." he propped himself on one elbow.

"Cause otherwise," he interrupted himself to, indeed, remove the hand, sliding it slowly out of Spencer's pants, who let out a shuddering exhale as he watched the motion. "-the hand would've remained there, and definitely not _still_." Derek concluded with a voice that couldn't be defined as anything short of _dirty_.

Just when Reid was starting to come up with some sort of answer to that, Morgan sat up on his knees and reached above the other's head to grab his t-shirt from the mattress: his sweaty, structured, chocolate-hued body hovering 10 inches away at most from Spencer's face, just for a second - long enough for the urge to grab his waist and kiss every inch of that abdomen to arise in him.

Derek _finally_ got up from the bed.

"And by the way, what happened to the AT LEAST half hour we had?" he smirked mockingly, while pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

Spencer, still laying onto the mattress, admired silently that heavenly scene, blatantly ignoring the question. Even after a year or so, he still couldn't believe that man was _his_ _boyfriend_. He had to admit: knowing all the women on this planet wished to be at his place and looked at them completely shocked when they were together, did _something_ to his pride.

He woke up from that thought, realizing Der- *cough cough* _his boyfriend,_ was probably expecting an answer.

"Guess I was too optimistic."

Spencer managed to shift from the completely sprawled on the mattress position, propping on his elbows to take a look at himself.

"You always tell me I'm the 'pretty boy' or whatever- look at me. I'm a mess right now." he said, clearly referring to his boner, which would take a while to go away.

"And then you're standing there looking like... _that_ even after... _this._ "

Derek burst out laughing, not only at the other man's words and tone, but mostly at his completely disheveled, messy look in that moment - though _pretty_ still seemed like an appropriate term.

"Aw baby, come here," he said holding his hand out once he'd stopped mocking him, feeling his glare pierce through him. 

Spencer begrudgingly took his hand and Derek pulled him up from the bed. He then further came to his clumsy, pouty, _cute_ boyfriend's aid buttoning up his shirt and doing his tie again - for the last time, one would wish - knowing that those big eyes were fixated on him through all of it and that he was struggling to keep his arms still, idle down his sides. 

"No- _I'm_ gonna do that" Spencer found the strength to protest only when the other was about to proceed with tucking his shirt inside his pants - a _very_ risky action if at Derek's hands.

"A'ight then." Derek arched his brows and rose his hands in sign of surrender; that usual smirk playing at the corner of his lips. 

Once he'd done that, Spencer adjusted his hair behind his ears with those skinny fingers of his. Derek loved when he did that. He was so nerdly gorgeous - and _hot_ \- and didn't even realize it.

Derek grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to peck at his lips one last time - a silent _"we're gonna finish this later"_ that got Spencer rolling his eyes and tilting his head.

Spencer had already turned his back on him to fetch his satchel, when Derek spoke from the threshold of the half-open door. 

"If I have to be fussy, though, I said you're a TIRED pretty boy. Don't get ahead of yourself." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @cyn-00


End file.
